


Gemini

by RavenDarkwood



Series: Zodiac [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, also greek mythology in this, and there was a lot of stuff that I picked up on that reminded me of the stan twins, hints at emotional abuse, whether or not it was on purpose I have no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDarkwood/pseuds/RavenDarkwood
Summary: Their mother always spoke in the terms of special when it came to discussing how Stan and Ford had been born under the sign of Gemini, The Twins. It wasn't until Stan learned about the myths around The Gemini Twins that he realized just how much they related.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of writing an AU fic where the characters are gods and goddesses, and as I was thinking I wondered what sign the original mystery twins were born under. I didn't remember the myth behind Gemini, so I looked it up and shit there was a lot that reminded me of the stan twins. The only thing that occurred to me and didn't make it in the fic was something related to how the Gemini twins stole their cousins betrothed, except sort of a dark role reversal when it came to Stan. Please tell me if there's any grammar issues, I do have a problem with that.

Honestly it was just a tad ironic that the two were them were born under the sign of Gemini, The Twins. _Fate_ was the way that their mother put it, in that mystical tone that was usually reserved for her clients.

Stan never really thought much of it when he was younger. After all, they were The Pines Twins™ so why wouldn’t they be born under that sign? Everything that he had to offer, everything that he was began and ended with being Ford’s twin, so maybe it was fate?

He never actually read any of the myths until after he was kicked out. And really, he didn’t even read them. On the sweet nights, where there wouldn’t be any fighting (Jimmy never, _ever_ hits him, but his words stung more than a backhand and sometimes Stan thinks that he would prefer getting knocked around a bit to the words and sometimes contemplates leaving but Jimmy’s never hits him and Stan knows he’s vexing and Jimmy’s powerful and Stan needs protection and a few mean words can be the price of a warm bed and a roof and _Jimmy knows about Stanford what if he gets mad and tells Rico what if Rico goes after Stanford what if-_ )

On the sweet nights Stan would lay down on the hotel bed, pretending that the room didn’t smell like mold and sex, and Jimmy would lay down next to him and read out loud. Maybe it was a bit surprising to those who didn’t know him too well, but Jimmy had always been interested in mythologies and religions. They had met through Jimmy asking Stan about Jewish holidays and customs.

That’s the first time he learns about The Twins; Castor and Pollux. How they were patrons of travellers, especially sailors. How they were boxers and became patrons of athletes. How Pollux was a son of Zeus ( _special_ ) and Castor… wasn't. How when Castor was dying (after trying to re-scam their cousins who had scammed them, who The Twins had stolen their betrotheds… like most of Greek mythology it was long and convoluted and _didn’t really matter_ ).

How when Castor was dying Pollux gave up half of his immortality to save him, and that’s how they became stars.

(That was the first and last time that Stan told one of his partners about Ford. Stan had cried for hours, and Jimmy was sweet to him for weeks afterwards. Even after Stan had realized that Jimmy wasn’t good for him, even after Jimmy had died it was those weeks that Stan thought the most about).

(When he got that postcard years later he thought back to the myth. Maybe he could be Pollux this time? If The Great and Powerful Ford needed his help than maybe he could be the special one, the one that mattered).

(Turns out he did get to be Pollux this time, but not in the way that he wanted).


End file.
